


Adorable

by SolarMorrigan



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't really do "adorable"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Filled [this](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/653950.html?thread=88030590#t88030590) prompt from Bite Sized Bits of Fic

The first time Bruce had seen Wally’s face—a picture on the monitor screen down in the cave, taken from Wally’s personnel file at the Central City Police Department—the first word that had crossed his mind was, almost embarrassingly, “adorable.” There was a mop of red hair and a smattering of freckles set beneath wide green eyes. He was giving the camera a boyish sort of smile that probably made the older women in his apartment complex reach up and pinch his cheeks and coo whenever he offered to help them out with something, because that was the sort of thing Wally seemed to do.  
  
The thing was, Bruce didn’t really do “adorable.”  
  
Which turned out to be alright, because as he brushed his thumbs across the freckles decorating Wally’s cheeks and watched the redhead gasp and moan and arch beneath him, mile-long legs gripping Bruce’s waist as he drove into Wally and pushed them both closer and closer to the edge, “adorable” didn’t really seem to do him justice.


End file.
